Keep on Moving
by Frostic Queen
Summary: Sequel to Go Babebreakers. Set in 2027. After the reunion, what will happen to to everyone? Will bonds be formed? Can Heather win the heart of an abused young man she meets in Russia? And will Kai ever show her son she loves him? (Cover image made in Rinmaru games by myself.)
1. Reunited

Here we are, sequel to Go BabeBreakers as promised. I apologise if this seems a little rushed (I mean the pace of happenings in the story, not the upload). I had planned to do much more with intros but just ended up writing something different. I have NO KNOWLEDGE of what technology will be like in 2027 so I'm just using things I know exist now. When 2027 really comes around, I will NOT make any changes.

* * *

1

Thirteen years more had gone by after Ray, Max and Natsu gave birth. Nobody had heard anything from Kai or Spencer and it was disheartening. In early January 2027, a reunion was being held for the teams of almost two decades ago. Over the long years, more children had been born. Ray and Brian had a second daughter called Rin. She was Ray's twin from head to toe, now aged 10. Tyson and Daichi were blessed with a son who they named Makoto. Ian and Kenny once married were gifted a daughter. She was called Chihiro for her great grandmother. Hilary and Tala surprised everybody with a little boy named Raziel. He was Tala all over again minus the cyborg part. Max and Hiro bravely decided to try for a second child and they got another son. Topher they named him and a right mother's boy he was. Nobody knew if Kai and Spencer had any children of their own. Voltaire had passed away shortly before Seto's fifth birthday. Everything in his will went to the boy since Kai obviously didn't want it. Like Bruce had promised, Seto knew his real dad had died and he took it on the chin. Ranmaru and Salima tied the knot a year after they started dating. They had three children of their own, two boys and a girl. The eldest boy, aged 9 was just like his dad, named Ezra. Their daughter was four years old and a carbon copy of Salima. She was called Daphne. Last in line was little Asbel. Only a few months old yet already so much like his dad. His messy, curly hair was hazy red and eyes purple. And Maygan, Melody's first daughter. Such a pretty girl she had become. So pretty, all the boys at university were after her. But Brian kept a close eye on any boy who dared to try asking Maygan out. Nobody knew what to expect as they entered the hall. Tala, Brian and Ian froze upon seeing Spencer tweaking his drum kit. All at once, Tala felt his feelings going wild, charging at Spencer with an angry growl. "Spencer!" Said giant was horrified to see Tala coming at him with speed and dark red eyes. Out of panic he bolted out of the room, leaving Kai on her own. At her side was a little boy owning all of her features, aged about 10.

Kai cracked her eyes open to see angry but happy faces staring at her, noticing Seto at Natsu's side. Nobody was blind to the bulk of Kai's stomach so she was apparently pregnant again. The former BladeBreakers were too, all at varying stages though Kai appeared to be the farthest. Spencer came running back into the room, using his momentum to leap into the rafters. This did little to deter Tala as he followed after. Hilary could only sigh at her husband's childish behaviour. "Why'd I marry Tala again?" "Because you loved him, Hilary." Ian stepped forward and settled a hand on Hilary's shoulder. The chase ended with Spencer being slammed into the ground by a super annoyed Tala. "If you don't mind, Tala, I'd like my husband back in one piece." "Don't think you're off the hook either! What the hell were you thinking Kai?!" In the blink of an eye, the back of Tala's hand met Kai's cheek, making her son angry. "Leave my papa alone!" The boy kicked Tala in the leg with all the strength he had, causing him to bounce around holding his throbbing leg. "You're very lucky I don't hit children, boy." In addition to his now aching shin, Tala was pummelled face first into the ground by a very annoyed Spencer. "That damned hurt, brother. Gou, are you causing trouble already?" "But he hurt papa!" Spencer noticed the red mark on Kai's cheek, glad she'd gotten off lightly. He folded his arms and faced the others sternly. "Anybody else wanna try it? Because I'm more than just jet-lagged." Everyone else was wise enough to not try Spencer's patience, backing away fearfully. With that he softened a little. "Look, I'm sorry we've been silent the last fourteen years but a week after we got home, some responsibilities were tossed at us. Kai and I found our careers quickly. We've been too busy to even think of writing a letter or sending an email. I expected Tala to grow violent the second he saw us. But I had not predicted he'd be stronger and faster." "You're just getting slower, Spencer." "You shut your yap, madam. You're in no position to brag." The others fought back a giggle at the face Kai was giving Spencer. "Now can we all just get along? I'm sure the kids won't want us fighting all day long."

To Spencer's glee, Tala cooled off, even apologised for being an ass. With the tension settled, the children were introduced to the family members they'd never met. Maygan hadn't wasted any time pouncing on Spencer. An hour later everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Spencer noticed the evil look on Brian's face when a tall, strapping young man walked into the hall. He had medium length minty green hair and narrow purple eyes. He stood at around 7'00" tall and Maygan ran right to him. "Aster!" "Maygan! Sorry if I'm a little late. Am I on time?" "You're always on time in my books." Ray had to hold Brian by the collar of his shirt to stop him doing anything rash. "So Ray, who is that?" "That's Maygan's boyfriend, Aster. Goodness knows how he's still alive with the way Brian behaves. I know he just wants to protect Maygan but forcing Aster away will only upset her. Sit down! Or I'll tan your backside red." Brian grumbled but did as he was told, knowing Ray would follow through on her threat. Spencer gave Aster a once over. He was muscular to be sure, but didn't have the air of a beyblader about him. Ian eased some of the tension by sighing heavily. "Man this place is dead. How about we liven things up a bit? Just like old times?" Spencer gladly cracked his knuckles, eager to get on the drums. "I'm up for a little performance. Kai, you can join us, but you're forbidden to play any form of guitar." Said future mother sighed in annoyance. How she hated being pregnant. Regardless, she moved over to the piano, leaving Gou on his own. It was apparent that Rin had taken a shine to him, hugging her new found cousin lovingly. Ray couldn't help but smile as they both fell asleep, curled up together like kittens. The sight even softened Aster as he placed his long red jacket over the youngsters. He then shook hands with Taro, Salima's little brother. He'd grown into a fine young man and still wore the same fedora. For about ten minutes, a little rock music was played before Spencer noticed a stereo at the back of the room. "Hey, Mr.D! Is there anything in this thing?" Called man was still going strong even in his seventies. "I do believe there's a CD in there. I don't know what's on it though." 'Might as well give it a whirl.' No sooner than Spencer had pressed the play button, Tchaikovsky's Russian Dance filled the hall.

Kai had been on her way to the bathroom when the song came on and it gave her a bit of a fright. "Nothing like music from home, eh boys?" Tala, Brian and Ian just nodded, noticing a saxophone by the piano and Ian had an evil idea. "Hey Spence, is Kai still good at the saxophone?" "I dunno. Why?" "There's a particular song I'm thinking of that I think she knows well. Might give these guys a surprise." "No, not the Benny Hill's theme. Kai will kill you if you make him do that." "Aww lighten up man! We're here to have fun. What's one little song going to do?" Spencer gave in to Ian, informing Kai when she returned. The idea did indeed make her sigh very heavily, but Kai gave in, too tired to fight. So Kai wouldn't be alone, Brian and Spencer took up a brass instrument each. Everyone other than her brothers had a shock to hear Kai playing the famous Crazy Sax song. Once it came to an end, she was a little winded, dropping onto the piano bench. The boys allowed Kai a little break before Maygan was called to the stage in time for the arrival of a girl. She had chestnut hair tied into pigtails and blue eyes. Maygan waved from the stage but said nothing as the song Amazing Grace started to play. Aster wasn't too pleased to see the new girl but he was distracted by his phone, moving away to answer it. From the sounds of things he was having an argument with somebody. Aster hung up just as the song came to an end, annoyance etched onto his face and Maygan knew what that meant, hurrying to hold him. "Aster what's wrong? Was that your dad?" "Yeah. He wants me to go home and put my nose in some books. I told him where to go since I planned for weeks to have today off. So I could be with you." "And what did he say?" "He's coming to drag me home by the ear and will proceed to ground me for the next five months. My dad claims you're not good for me, Maygan. But I know he's wrong." "I don't care what your dad thinks. He called me names again didn't he?" Aster didn't want to answer but his eyes said it all. Maygan didn't know how she was ever going to win Aster's father over. Her mood brightened a little when the new girl hugged her. "Hey Heather." "Girl, don't look so glum. That old goat doesn't know a Star when he sees one."

Half an hour later a black haired red eyed man entered the hall and Aster glared right at him. Tala observed the man carefully, his eyes dark yellow. Something was off about him. It became apparent the new arrival was Aster's father given how the greenette received a slap across the face. That's when Tala found what made this man different, the yellow of his eyes turning crimson. Aster's father gazed into Tala's eyes only to fall to the floor minutes later and he wasn't breathing. He never showed it often, but Aster cared for his father and panicked when the man went down, trying to rouse him but failed. He turned his anger on Tala when the red head got too close. "What did you do to him?!" "Simple. Your real father is dead. This imposter is a cyborg, hence why I was able to disarm him. Surely you can tell this scrap of computerised flesh from your father." "But how can you…?" "Because I'm a cyborg, kid. Have been for over ten years no thanks to a sick man wanting world domination. I'll never be fully human again. Now get up. The police will soon come once they know your real father has been murdered. By this guy I'd wager. You have to decide what to do with your life now, Aster." It broke everyone's heart to see such a strong individual so easily broken. Even Kai was wounded a little. Like Tala predicted, the police came an hour after he exposed the truth. When Aster thought about it, he hadn't seen his father since the early morning. He recalled his dad had been silent throughout breakfast and even hugged him before he'd left the house. Aster then withdrew into himself knowing he had no family left. Seeing the young adult so stricken with grief made Brian question why he'd been so hard on him. Aster had once openly admitted that he had a shaky bond with his dad after his mother died. He pitied him now. Maygan had to wonder what had gotten into Brian when he pulled Aster into his arms. "C'mon kid, you gotta be strong now. Your dad wouldn't want you wasting away like this. If we had the room, you could stay with us. But there will be a seat at the table spare for you if you'll take it." "Save your pity for somebody else. I don't want or need it." "Well your words won't stop me from trying to make amends for how I've treated you. I know how it feels to lose somebody close to you. I've suffered it twice."

Maygan was happy to see Brian trying to bridge the gap between him and her lover. To Kai's misfortune, Doc and Mona arrived with Kainé. She'd become an attractive young woman but her eyes were bitter when she saw Kai. Looking to Mona, Natsu could see she was heartbroken. Kai stood to leave the room but Kainé caught her arm rather tightly. "So you finally decided to show your face huh? Why'd you throw me away like that?! What did I do to be pushed away?! Answer me you selfish bitch!" In a snap, Kai turned around and grabbed Kainé by the throat, her eyes like knives. "So you found out huh? I'll tell you why I tossed you out of my life if it pleases you, Kainé. I never wanted you. I despised every day I had to carry you! Just be lucky I even went through with giving birth to you! And don't bother crying for daddy. Last I checked, the bastard was still in a coma after what he did to me. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my daughter. You never existed to me. Now get out of my sight." Kainé dropped to her knees, extremely distraught about how she'd just been treated by her birth mother. She found no warmth in Kai's eyes while searching for any trace of a lie. Kainé wanted to believe she'd been given away for better reasons but the truth is never what you want it to be. Mona rushed to comfort Kainé but she was pushed aside. Natsu had feared Kainé would somehow find out she was adopted, wondering when the girl had learned the truth. The sudden flux of stress caused Kai to partially double over in pain, grasping at her stomach. Spencer almost had no time to catch her. "I think by now we've overstayed our welcome. Let's get you home." Gou wanted to protest, having woken up some time ago but Spencer just gave the boy a look that told him his decision was final. "Gou, I know you'd like to stay but we can't. You know Kai is heavily with child." "I know, daddy." "There's a good lad. I do feel guilty leaving early, so I'm going to invite the family to stay with us for a bit. I can arrange to have the cars carried over by helicopter." Gou's eyes lit up, hoping he wasn't being led on. Nobody had the heart to disagree other than Maygan so Spencer allowed Aster to tag along. And Heather too.

The private plane landed in Russia during the small hours of the morning. All children were still sleeping thankfully. Bruce had stayed behind, not wanting to cause any upset between Kai and Natsu again. Getting to the base took a further couple of hours and by the time everybody arrived, it was 7am at best. Kai was awake enough to take herself to bed while Spencer cradled Gou. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home. Looks like they're all still asleep. Thank goodness. The last thing Kai needs is the kids fussing over him." Tala raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering just how humping mad Spencer and Kai had been. "Kids?" "They're not ours, Tala. I know what you were thinking. Remember I said me and Kai were dumped with responsibilities a week after getting here?" "Yeah. But what do kids have to do with that?" In response, Spencer settled Gou onto a sofa before whistling. For a few seconds there was silence. The next thing the others knew, Spencer was bowled clean over by no less than ten children of varying ages. "Okay everyone, I know you're happy to have me back but you gotta let me up now." "Master Spencer!" Looking to the balcony Spencer saw none other than Foma. He'd grown a lot over thirteen years and now wore red framed glasses. He vaulted over the banister and crashed into Spencer once he'd stood up. "Bright eyed and bushy tailed again I see, Foma?" "I didn't expect you home so soon. What happened?" "Tension. Be a good lad and get these guys some breakfast while I see to our guests." Foma nodded cheerfully, leading the children into the kitchen. Spencer knew he had some explaining to do. "So would you like to sleep first or hear me yapping for an hour?" Brian looked a little uneasy on his feet supporting a dozing Ray and carrying a fast asleep Rin. "Bed first. Explanation later." With a nod, Spencer led everyone up the east staircase. Tala noticed two extra sets of stairs that hadn't been in the building before. "Did you have an extra floor put in Spencer?" "Had to. Otherwise we'd have too few rooms. The rooms at the end of the hall are taken so take your pick from the left and right sides. I need to put Gou to bed and check on Kai." Nobody had any arguments, finding rooms for the youngsters first. Brian was convinced to let Aster and Maygan share a room.

Ranmaru wasn't able to sleep much so at 9am he ventured out of the room he shared with Salima to find Spencer in the sitting room below. Gou was nowhere in sight so Ranmaru figured the boy was still in bed. The only youngster in sight was Foma who stirred the fire up. "Ah, one of our guests has woken up. Please have a seat and I'll get you some tea." Foma's behaviour left Ranmaru lost for words but he sat on an empty couch. "Still a bit of a night owl I take it?" "You could say that Spencer. I've moved on from being a ninja. Marrying Salima meant I needed a proper job so my shadowy ways had to go. It was tough, but I became a fitness instructor." "At least you found something you enjoy doing. I'll be honest, I was surprised when Kai said he wanted the kids to stay." Spencer went silent for a moment as Foma came in from the kitchen, a tray in his hands. He nodded in thanks and waited for the boy to vanish. "Foma was one of the first we looked after. But I should wait for the others to wake up first. Would you like something to eat?" "I'll wait. It'd be weird eating breakfast without the family. I moved out of the dojo since it was already a little crowded. Natsu fought tooth and nail to make me stay. I still visit when I've got time, take the kids to see their aunt. Did you…hear about Voltaire?" "Yeah. I was confused at seeing lawyers outside our door. Kai refused what Voltaire left to him and vanished out of sight. I think he took it pretty hard. He wouldn't speak for days." Spencer paused again when he heard footsteps and grumbling. "That's Brian out of bed already." Ranmaru said nothing, pouring himself some tea from the pot. Brian had indeed woken up but he was still half asleep, tumbling down the stairs. The noise brought Ray out of her slumber. She sighed and shook her head. "Silly man. I've told him to watch his step numerous times. Hey Ranmaru." "Morning Ray. Come and have some tea while it's still hot. I'll drag your lug of a husband to the sofa." "Spencer have you even slept at all?" The giant in question shook his head and held up a big mug. "Coffee works wonders these days. Not that I get much sleep anyway, what with the kids and all." Ray couldn't argue, easing herself into a seat next to Ranmaru.

By midday, everybody was awake unless you counted Kai who was confined to bed. After dinner, Spencer had everyone gathered in the sitting room. He was about to start explaining when somebody could be heard on the first floor. Glancing upwards, Spencer eyed a young man dodging some running kids. He signalled for everyone to be quiet as the blonde haired teen came down the stairs, immediately noticing people he didn't know. Without a word, he walked around the back of the sofas and sat in a recliner chair near the fire, proceeding to read a book. Heather couldn't take her eyes off of him until Spencer cleared his throat. "I would advise against staring, Heather. Kesh doesn't like it." "Just who is he Spencer?" "Well Tyson, Kesh came to us thirteen years ago. But I'll start from the beginning while Foma's vanished. I don't want to upset him. On the night of Christmas Eve, I'd just sat down after finishing putting stuff on the tree. There was a blizzard raging outside so neither me or Kai expected to hear a knock on the door. At first I saw nothing but blustery white. A tug on my trousers made me look down. Stood in front of me was Foma, no older than five. I saw his clothes were a little tattered but the economy around here hadn't been good for a while. When I told him he should go home, Foma told me he didn't have one. That he and his friends were looking for somewhere to wait out the storm." "What did you do?" Hilary was more than a little stunned to hear children were out in the blizzard. "While Kai got some coco ready I went with Foma to fetch his friends. He had five buddies in total, two boys and three girls. So that the kids weren't left to sit in wet clothes, Kai found some old woolly blankets and sewed them all new garments. Then we decided on Christmas Day to open a rescue centre for homeless folk, not just children. I was shocked when Kai cornered me about letting the kids stay. Foma wasn't just homeless. He'd been abused before living on the streets. I was able to convince Foma that Kai and I genuinely wanted to look after him and his friends. The storm lasted a long time, until a couple of days after the New Year." Spencer took a moment to sip at his drink and listen for any sign of Foma. "I had a surprise on around January sixth to see Voltaire at the door with my dad and some of the boys from the abbey."

Footsteps upstairs made Spencer instinctively freeze. He calmed a minute or two later. "Kai still doesn't know he was here. With extra help so early, we were able to get more children and three adults off the cold streets. The authorities gave us the go ahead and Kai couldn't be happier. Not long after we'd fully opened up, we came across Kesh." Said young male gave Spencer a slight warning glare with crimson eyes behind glasses. He didn't appear to be a pleasant boy, his blonde hair styled like that of a punk rocker, one single medium patch of full hair while the rest had been shaven to a mere bristle. Spencer ignored the uncomfortable glare to continue. "He wasn't actually homeless at the time. Kai and I went to the hospital with Foma since he was feeling more than a little ill. While he was being checked over, I noticed this young man being treated. I can still remember seeing him lying stomach down while the doctors all tried to wash this throat clean of a chemical I believe to have been bleach." Kesh's eye twitched in annoyance but everyone else just gasped in shock. "That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" "His parents, Hilary. I'm not sure why they decided to pour bleach down Kesh's throat but he was in hospital for weeks. Upon Kai's insistence and mine, they were located and arrested. Up until then, Kesh had lived a happy life. In the thirteen years he's been with us, we haven't heard him speak. It's possible his vocal chords were badly damaged and so he lost the ability to talk. It's only the last couple of years he stopped communicating with us completely. I can't say what we've done to upset Kesh for him to block us out. We showered him with more affection than you'd think possible." Tala tapped his chin, thinking that Spencer and Kai might not have been the cause of Kesh's hardening. "I don't think you're responsible Spencer. The cause lies elsewhere. Were his parents released?" Spencer could only shrug his shoulders, noticing how uneasy Kesh had become. He knew that if the boy started to twitch or get fidgety he was nervous. "Well enough about that or he'll slug me. About six years later the authorities came back. They wanted to take Foma and his friends to be adopted."

Heavy shuffling told Spencer Kai had gotten out of bed and so went to fetch her. Gou made himself known by shrieking in horror. Wondering what had gotten into his son, Spencer went to check. In Gou's room on the far wall was a big black spider. Out of instinct, Spencer pulled Gou out of the room and slammed the door, his face twisted in fear. Tala knew that look better than anybody. "Spider." Heaving a silent sigh, Kesh snapped his book shut, marched up the stairs and into Gou's room once he procured a glass and some paper. Kesh came back out victorious, the spider panicking as it tried to scramble up from the bottom of the glass. The paper had been replaced with a thin, hardback book. Seeing the spider up close made Spencer squirm even more. So that his elder didn't suffer a panic attack or worse, Kesh threw the spider outside. With that done, he returned to his book with a huff. "Damned spiders. Come on Gou, go sit down." "But what about papa?" "You leave papa to me. We'll be down shortly." Gou gave no further protest, sitting himself on the sofa Spencer had occupied. In Hilary's eyes, the boy looked lonely. While Spencer sorted Kai out, Hilary attempted to start a conversation with the boy. "So Gou. Is Kai a good papa?" Gou did not answer, curling up into a ball but that said enough. Rin didn't like seeing her cousin upset, moving to cuddle him. Ray could already see the signs that Rin would likely have strong feelings for Gou in future years. "She's growing up too fast." "That's what kids do Ray. First they're screaming to be fed, next minute they're screaming blue murder because they can't have their own way." "Like you, you mean Tyson?" Said bluenette simply scoffed with folded arms. Everything went silent when Spencer trudged carefully down the stairs with Kai in his arms. "I see nothing has changed with you guys. You're still taunting and teasing each other. Now you sit your backside down and don't move." Kai stuck her tongue out at Spencer as he made his way into the kitchen. She looked down when Seto tried for her attention. "Whaddya want kid?" "Mama says you're my big brother, is that true?" "Would've been if I was actually still a guy." "Why didn't you ever come to visit us? Mama's missed you, Kai." "I've been busy either carrying a child or raising orphans. It's a full time job with little vacation time."

Kai's words held no warmth and it was clear she'd just upset her little brother. Spencer had heard what Kai had to say and slapped her upside the head for it. "Be nice to your baby brother, Kai. He's only here for a week maybe two. Pay Kai no mind, Seto. He's just tired. Now where was I before that blasted monster distracted me?" "You were saying something about the authorities?" "Right. We didn't know what to do really. Foma and his friends meant the world to us at the time. Foma's the only one who stayed behind. He fought fiercely to avoid being taken. His friends went along quietly. We were left with a big hole in our hearts for a while after that day. The others still visit on occasion but they have their own lives now." "So why is Foma still here Spencer? Why hasn't he moved on?" Spencer would've continued if a slightly husky voice didn't cut him off from the second floor. "Because I owe these two my life. And I still feel guilty about judging them because they were adults. I wanted to help change the lives of homeless kids the way they did. Master, I respect that you had no wish to upset me. But I'm over them now. What was all the screaming about?" "Gou had an unwanted visitor in his room. You know how we hate spiders." "I trust it has been removed?" "Don't worry Foma, Kesh took care of it. Without being asked I might add." Foma released a small sigh and made his way down two flights of stairs. "The little ones are having a nap right now. I expect them to rouse within two hours." "Thank you, Foma. Sit yourself down and have a drink. Can't have you getting exhausted this early in the day." "But the laundry…" "My dad can deal with that. He knows what day it is today. Don't make me tell you twice, lad. Sit down." Foma reluctantly did as he was told, sitting somewhat nervously by Heather who had taken to ogling at Kesh again. Spencer thought it would be best to let the girl learn the hard way since she ignored his warning. Kesh caught on soon enough that he was being watched, giving Heather a mild glare but she didn't turn away. He had to admit, this girl had guts to continue staring. Heather was eventually distracted by Raziel, giving the boy a big cuddle. Kesh made a mental note to keep an eye on Heather.

* * *

More OCs in the next few chapters and returning old ones. I'm not sure if I'll do more with Kaine in the future. I'm currently working on chapter 3 and hope to have it finished soon.


	2. Bonding

This chapter tends to focus on Kesh primarily, not sure if that was as I planned. I don't know when the story will end so bear with me.

* * *

2

A couple of days went by after Spencer revealed what he and Kai had been doing the last thirteen years. Try as she might, Natsu couldn't get through to Kai. Regardless of his fan girl, Kesh continued to read a book in the corner. When asked if the boy ever went out, Spencer revealed that Kesh was a bully magnet for a particular group of boys so for safety he was kept indoors. And Kesh appeared fine with this. Foma was often scolded for being too much of a worrywart when it came to Kai and the new children. It was just approaching midday and Kesh was reading as usual. When he went to take a sip of tea from his cup, he found it empty. Before Kesh could move from his seat, a tray was set on the table, a fresh pot of tea with it. Looking up, Kesh saw Heather trying to act all cute. "I noticed you'd ran out of tea so I made a fresh pot for you. So whatcha reading?" In response Kesh simply glowered at Heather and she moved away. He regretted the decision almost immediately however, glancing to the steaming pot. Having received the cold shoulder from Kesh, Heather returned to the kitchen where Spencer was. "Hey now, what's up?" "That jerk is what's up. I thought he'd at least be grateful." "You bothered Kesh didn't you?" "All I did was make him a pot of tea. When I asked what he was reading he glared at me." Spencer raised a hand to hush Heather and they could hear the clattering of China. Apparently Spencer had access to security cameras throughout the building and one was positioned to watch Kesh's corner. The young man had more heart than Heather expected as he poured a fresh cup of tea. "Kesh isn't as heartless as you think. He just has a hard time expressing his feelings. Cut him some slack eh? The poor guy is wary of folk his age. Mainly boys after the beatings he's had." "So that's why you keep him inside? So he doesn't get beaten up?" "I know it's cruel to do so but we just don't want Kesh getting hurt again. Maybe you can get him to open up but don't be too hasty. Being stuck indoors means he hasn't actively had a girlfriend so I don't advise flirting with him. Plus Foma is a little overprotective of Kesh too."

With her feelings fixed, Heather helped Spencer to cook dinner. Little that she knew, Kesh was keeping an eye on her from a distance unless she got close. Kai knew Spencer was up to something, but the complaints of her stomach were more concerning. After dinner, Kai found herself alone in the living room with Kesh. She had to wonder how the boy could read all the time. Kai stood to go to the bathroom when a pain shot up her spine. She forced back a whimper, not wanting Kesh to worry but he spared her a glance. With struggled steps, Kai tried to reach something to use as support but her legs gave way. With frightening speed, Kesh went from his seat to Kai's side before she could hit the floor. His usual cold front was gone now and in its place was concern. Kai knew then she'd been a fool to think Kesh no longer cared. Even with his muscle, Kesh could not lift Kai from the floor. "Kesh… Don't strain yourself. Get help, now." Ignoring Kai's order, Kesh tried again to lift her. He began to sweat with the effort of hefting so much weight but that wasn't Kai's concern. To her glee, Foma came along. "Kai! Kesh what the hell are you doing?! You know you can't lift heavy things! You go find Master Spencer. I'll take Kai to bed." Kesh refused again, wanting to help personally. Kai had to admit, the kid was stubborn. Half way up the stairs, Kesh suddenly collapsed as he struggled to breathe. Foma knew the blonde had pushed his scarred tissue too far. "You fool. We need help in here! Somebody!" Spencer came running immediately, scooping Kai into his arms. "Foma, take Kesh to his room. We'll have to call the doctor. Stay with him, Foma." Said brunette did as he was told, hauling Kesh down the long hall. The others appeared in time to see Spencer kicking a door open. Brian hurried up the stairs to find out what was wrong. "Spence?" "Brian, fetch me some old towels and warm water. It looks like the baby is coming. It's too late to get Kai to a hospital now." Without hesitation Brian left the room, calling for somebody to bring a big bowl of hot water while he fetched some towels from a nearby cupboard. To make matters worse there was a knock at the door. Since the abbey boys were busy teaching, Spencer had to answer it.

At the door was a middle aged woman and a boy. Spencer said nothing, inviting the duo inside. "Goodness Spencer you look a fright. What's the matter?" "I've got a bad feeling that Kai just went into labour a few minutes ago, Danyla." "That does sound serious. Lucky for you I'm a retired midwife. Cyril, you stay down here and behave yourself. Where is she?" "Kai's currently upstairs waiting to rip me to shreds if I don't hurry. But it gets worse. Kesh has gone and pushed himself too far again so I need to call the doctor." "You do that and I'll deal with your wife." Spencer had no arguments, locating the nearest phone while Danyla made her way upstairs. Kai's cursing could be heard all the way in Kesh's room. All Foma could do was wait for a doctor to arrive, keeping a warm cloth over Kesh's throat to hopefully relax the muscles. Kesh was breathing easier but still struggled. A feeling of relief washed over Foma when a doctor finally arrived but he wasn't alone. Heather was with him. She had a hold of Kesh's hand before Foma had chance to protest to her presence. Without his glasses on, Kesh couldn't see Heather very well as she whispered words of comfort to him. It didn't take the doctor long to find the problem, pulling a bottle from his bag, requesting that Kesh be sat up a little. Heather pulled her weight to help Foma lift Kesh. Once the medicine had been administered the doctor advised for Kesh to get plenty of rest. Foma entrusted care of the blonde to Heather for a while, insisting she call for help if Kesh's condition took a nosedive. She'd earned his trust by running to Kesh in his time of need. Heather promised Foma she'd look after Kesh, smiling sweetly as she did so. Kesh's room was quiet aside from the echoes of Kai's screaming. A different kind of scream ripped through the air as darkness started to fall. Heather wanted to go and see what was wrong but she had to honour the promise she made to Foma. Up the hall, Kai was puffing and wheezing for air, cringing at the crying baby. Natsu had taken Brian's place to try and win Kai's trust back. Danyla was efficient when it came to cleaning and dressing the infant, settling a light yellow bundle in Kai's arms once done. "It's a girl. Now you have one of each. I'll leave you in peace. Call if you need anything, Spencer." "Thanks Danyla. I owe you one."

Just like Gou was Kai's twin, the newly born little girl had Spencer's features, even his eyes. Deep down, Spencer hoped Kai wouldn't disown this child. Natsu felt the same way. Kai gazed at her child for a while until she cried again, this time for a feed. Spencer remembered the day Gou had been born. Or rather, being told he had a son. Kai had given birth to Gou in a labour home and Spencer figured that was why she was so detached from the boy. With the baby girl fed, Gou was brought up to see his little sister for the first time. "Daddy?" "Gou. Come here." "Is papa going to be okay?" "I'm sure papa will be okay once he's had some rest. Come and see your sister." Gou clambered up onto Spencer's lap, grey eyes landing on the fragile being in Kai's arms. Seeing Kai cradle this new child with love made Gou jealous and he bolted out of the room. Spencer knew why Gou had run off, chasing after the boy to try and explain. Downstairs, the others figured Gou wasn't taking well to his sibling given Spencer had chased after him. Even Foma knew what was going through Gou's tiny head. "The poor boy. It's not having a sibling that bothers Gou. He couldn't wait to be a brother. My guess is that since Kai has given birth at home, she's more accepting of the baby." "Foma, is that why?" "Yes, Hilary. Gou was born in one of those dreadful labour homes. Thus Kai and Gou were parted for 24hours. Since coming home, Kai has cared very little for Gou. In all honesty, I think it's barbaric to take a newborn infant away from its mother for a whole day. To hell with needing to prove they're strong enough to be called a Russian." "Isn't there something we can do Foma?" It had been Ranmaru to ask but he spoke for everyone. It wasn't fair for Gou to be pushed away. "I can only think of one way but I don't want it to happen." "And what way is that?" Foma swallowed hard before he provided the answer. "For Gou to be close to death. He was Kai's second child. Kai's maternal instincts should kick in then. If you'll excuse me, I must check on my brother. Surely he must be recovering by now." Nobody bothered to stop Foma as he went up the stairs to see how Kesh was getting on. He was relieved to see the blonde sleeping and Heather still by his side.

All was quiet the next morning and the silence made everyone worry. Kesh had been surprised to find Heather at his side when he woke up. While the blue eyed girl slept, Kesh decided to change out of his clothes. To Kesh's misfortune Heather opened her eyes when he was in nothing but his underwear. "Morning. You're looking better. If you're wondering why I'm still here, I promised Foma I'd stick by you until you'd recovered. I'll let you get ready in peace." Heather was stopped at the door by a hand catching her wrist. Turning around, she saw Kesh with an arm stretched out. His eyes were softer than usual and he wore a very small smile. Heather guessed that was his way to say thanks without words. "You're welcome. I'll see you at the table, Kesh." Heather panicked a little when Kesh retained his hold on her wrist. "Kesh, you can let go now. I need to get changed." Instead of letting Heather go, Kesh moved closer to her. Trying to break free did little to help Heather. It only urged Kesh to hold her tighter. She panicked three times more when he took her other arm. Luckily Spencer had heard some scuffling, appearing at the door. "Kesh, that's no way to treat a lady. Let her go." Heather didn't spend another minute in the room, fleeing once she was released. Spencer could see that Kesh hadn't meant to frighten her, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Kesh. But you can't go around grabbing girls like that. They don't like it. Try being gentle next time. You like her don't you?" Kesh averted his eyes, scowling a little and that gave Spencer his answer. "Looks like you're going to need lessons on courting. Don't worry; you're not a lost cause. Get yourself dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon." His part said, Spencer vacated the room. Crying informed him his daughter had woken up at last so he went to calm her down. Kai was amazingly still sleeping. 'Kai must be exhausted. Not only from giving birth but worrying about Kesh. Speaking of Kesh, I've noticed he needs some new clothes. He's grown out of most of the stuff we bought him. I wonder if it's worth getting him a computer so he can find some cyber buddies. I'll see what Kai says.' Pushing his thoughts aside, Spencer gingerly lifted the infant out of her crib, holding her protectively to his chest. Being rocked gently eased her tears and she settled back into a silent sleep.

After the morning meal, Spencer cornered Kai about possibly getting a computer for Kesh. The antisocial blonde however went out the front door with no explanation. Kesh's destination was the local library. True the base had lots of books he could read but Kesh preferred fictional writing. The librarian at the desk was happy to see the red eyed enigma. "Good morning Kesh. I haven't seen you in a while. Are you returning a book today?" Kesh nodded, handing the woman a book that he'd kept in his coat with a library card. "We just had some new books in yesterday. Why don't you go and see if there's something you'll like?" Kesh nodded again and went to browse the fiction shelves. The librarian had to wonder if Kesh's guardians knew he'd gone out. She knew the boy was a target for aggressive young men. In fact, she had been the one to rescue him from a particular group of lads. Kesh spent about ten minutes looking at the bookshelves, picking out three books he liked the look of. Instead of reading them at the library, he decided to withdraw them. For a while his journey home was pleasant until a group of seven boys appeared out of an alleyway. "Well lookie here boys. If it isn't our buddy Kesh. Where've you been hiding blondie?" Kesh instinctively froze for a minute before picking up the pace. Sadly the boys were all faster than him, surrounding Kesh in a matter of seconds. "Whoa now what's the hurry Kesh? We just wanted to say hi." Kesh didn't trust the boy in front of him, snarling while clutching his coat. Him being a bookworm was no secret. And these boys always took advantage of that fact. "What've you got there Kesh? Been to the library again have we? Why don't you try being a normal teenager for once huh? It's not natural for someone of our age to keep their nose in a book all day." The boy tried to grab Kesh's coat but he found a gap in the circle and hopped backwards out of it, proceeding to run right after. "Get him!" Kesh couldn't run for long, his scarred throat muscles aching and tightening so much he could hardly breathe. He was brought down by a stone to the head. If anybody was watching, they were keeping hidden and out of sight. While his lungs heaved for air, Kesh tried desperately to pull himself across the floor.

At the base, Spencer was worried when he couldn't find Kesh anywhere. If he wasn't in the recliner by the fire, he'd normally be in his room. But Kesh was in neither of those places. The ringing of a phone ten minutes later caught his attention. "Good morning Petrov Rescue, Spencer speaking. How can I help?" ("Spencer? It's Veronica at the library.") "Oh hi Veronica. Have you seen Kesh at all today? I can't find him anywhere." ("He was at the library some five minutes ago. I worry the poor boy is in trouble again. He can't be too far away. Some folks who just walked in said they'd seen somebody being chased and swarmed.") "Thanks Veronica. I'll head out now. With some luck he won't be too roughed up." Nobody dared to question Spencer as he grabbed a coat and charged out the door. Three corners and half a street away he saw a group of young men surrounding somebody. Without a second thought, Spencer shot forwards toward the group and they scattered. As he feared, Kesh was their victim. His glasses had been stomped on and both his eyes were swelling up. Any other damaged he'd sustained was hidden by the coat. "Kesh! You foolish boy. Ugh, I'll have time to scold you later. Right now I've gotta get you home." Kesh was so beat up he couldn't even move a finger. To Spencer's relief no children were in the sitting room when he forcefully kicked the front door open and barged up the stairs huffing for air. Wanting to know how bad Kesh was hurt, Heather followed after. By the time she got to Kesh's room, he was already stripped of his clothes. Luckily the books Kesh had withdrawn from the library hadn't gotten damaged. With Spencer preoccupied, Heather slipped one of her hands into Kesh's shaking one. "Heather?" "Somebody attacked him, didn't they?" "The same group by the looks of things. I know so because Kesh's glasses are broken. Hmm. Five fractured ribs, a chipped collar bone. Damn these boys really hit him hard this time." "But why would Kesh go outside if he knows it's dangerous?" "He wanted some new books to read. Normally I'd drive him there to avoid this." Spencer gestured at Kesh's beaten body. "Sometimes he just doesn't want to be carted around like a baby. If only he'd let Foma go with him. He'll be furious when he finds out." "I want to help." "Thank you, Heather."

Foma did indeed hit the roof in anger when he found Kesh had been attacked again. Seeing Heather at his side wasn't surprising. Kesh woke up close to lunch time, feeling somebody holding his hand securely. His aching muscles twitched in pain when he tried to sit up. "You must rest. If Spencer finds you moving around he'll clobber you." Said giant was aware Kesh had come to, storming into the room. "Just what the hell are you playing at boy?! You could've been killed if Veronica hadn't tipped me off! When are you going to learn you can't go out on your own?!" Heather shielded Kesh when Spencer raised his hand, realising then that the blonde had begun to cry. And Heather didn't approve of his aggression. "That's enough Spencer! All Kesh wants is to be treated like an adult for once. Not a weak child who can't protect himself. I don't like seeing somebody in this state either but yelling and getting angry won't solve anything." "I'm sorry Heather I. I just get so worried about him. I can't help getting mad when he goes off and gets himself hurt." With Spencer now calm, Heather moved back to where she'd sat. Spencer went on to apologise to Kesh, tears in his eyes as he did so. Heather had heard about Spencer from Maygan as they grew up but in front of her wasn't the strong man who'd been described as unshakeable. Maybe he was when not faced with losing somebody he loved. Heather was determined to stay by Kesh's side, going to far as to feed him his dinner. Only when he fell asleep did she dare to leave the room. Spencer knew it would be hard to rip the pair apart when Heather had to go home. He wondered if Kesh would ever figure out he'd fallen for the girl he once deemed an annoyance. No doubt he would feel lost without his glasses. It would take about two days to get him new ones. Spencer's other concern was getting Kai to show affection to Gou. So far, all his attempts failed. Kai also still refused to speak directly to Natsu. Danyla stopped by with Cyril to see how Kai was getting on, happy to see the little girl being well looked after. In the early evening, Spencer confronted Aster about possibly helping the stubborn blonde to defend himself. That meant he'd have to stay at the base for a few months at best.

With little effort the remainder of the week went by. Kesh's injuries were healing nicely but his fractured ribs made it hard to breathe. He could walk around so long as somebody was there to help him. On Monday Spencer decided it was time Kai stopped pushing Gou away once and for all, forbidding her to hold their daughter until she showed Gou some affection. Kai was only allowed to hold Rüshi when the girl needed to be fed. Of course being denied her daughter annoyed Kai, pushing Gou away more. Everyone was quietly sitting in the main room doing nothing in particular when Ray suddenly felt a familiar tingle run down her spine. Ranmaru excused himself from the room before the energy could get to him. Kai's eyebrows twitched in annoyance when she felt herself changing. Heather was left speechless at seeing Ray, Kai, Natsu and some of the kids turning part cat. Ranmaru came stalking back into the room on all fours and looking very peeved. Ray became a typical cat, resting her head on Brian's legs to get some sleep. The kids however wanted nothing more than to play. Gou wasn't sure how to take the discovery, looking to Spencer with confused eyes. "Daddy? What's going on?" "I figured this would happen sooner or later." "Why has papa turned into a cat?" "Papa's special. So is your auntie Ray, grandma Natsu, Ranmaru, his kids, Seto and Rin." "But why?" "Because they're all full or part Neko-Jin. They're a race of people native to Asia. China to be specific. Neko-Jin are identified by their catlike eyes, long canines and pointy ears. Kai is only half Neko-Jin so he lacks those features." "But Rin's half, too." "Then I guess it depends on the strength of the genes. It's complicated." "So what does that make me?" "A third I guess. But that means you can't change like Rin can. Not to our knowledge." Hearing that only dampened Gou's spirits. Spencer wished there was something he could do to cheer his son up. He noticed Kai's tail was twitching agitatedly, her eyes on Rüshi. Ranmaru hoped to reach the sofa unharmed but the kids all pounced on him. Spencer spared an eye to watch Kai as she crept off of the sofa, body dangerously low. Kesh roused from his once peaceful slumber to venomous growling. He too was shocked to see cat people in the room, thinking he was dreaming.

Nobody could take their eyes off of Kai as she circled Spencer. Kai was about to pounce, her claws poised but her trajectory was disrupted when something or someone made physical contact. To the amazement of everyone, Natsu had outright slammed Kai to the ground, fangs bared. Spencer couldn't help but notice how out of character this behaviour was. Normally Natsu was extremely timid in her current form but now she was itching for a fight. 'Perhaps this is what Kai needs. It's possible that he's just suffering with too much stress.' Spencer's thoughts were interrupted when a cat fight began. Despite having the features of a popular domesticated cat, Kai lashed out like a fierce tiger. Nobody dared to move, fearing the slightest twitch would see them hurt. Gou cowered at Spencer's legs, wanting the fight to stop. For a while, neither one was winning until Kai's claws made contact with Natsu's cheek. Ranmaru decided he'd seen enough but before he could move to stop Kai striking again, somebody caught Kai's throat mid pounce. Everyone looked on in shock as Kesh stood up straight without releasing his hold on Kai. She squirmed to get free, scratching fiercely at Kesh's hand but he refused to let go. For a minute or two, he stood staring into Kai's grey eyes, as if speaking directly to her mind. It was a show of tears that made Kesh drop Kai and he did so next to Gou, who immediately moved to hug Kai's neck. "What'd you do to my papa?!" "I think Kesh was trying to get a point across. Otherwise he wouldn't be so aggressive." Leaving Rüshi in Brian's care, Spencer grabbed the nearest first aid kit to clean up the nasty injuries Natsu had suffered. She was weeping now, and incredibly flinchy. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. That was a very bold move you made, Natsu. Attacking Kai like that. But I understand you just want Kai to see eye to eye with you again. Kai had it coming from one of us eventually. Better you to try knocking some sense into him than me. There, all done." Natsu was now back to normal, snuggling Spencer's neck in thanks. "You're welcome. Alright young man. Let's have that hand of yours before those wounds get infected." Without argument, Kesh held out his shredded hand.

A lot of tension had eased after the fight. Kai had become more tolerant of Gou, allowing him to hold her. Kai was the only one still in cat form, snoozing on the sofa. Gou was visibly a little happier since Kai never pushed him away. Kai's slumber was disrupted by somebody pressing their face into her cleavage. A glance down told her it was Gou and he was happy to stay there, his arms around Kai's ribs. Despite everything she had felt for Gou, Kai couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. In fact, she felt a bond with him, one akin in deepness to the bond she once had with Dranzer. Spencer knew his worries were over when Kai actively wrapped her arms around Gou's back with a deep purr. All she needed was a tiny push. Spencer's fear returned when Kai became too tired to maintain her alternate form, ears and tail vanishing from sight. Gou also worried that Kai would start to push him away again. Instead of the usual cold grey eyes Gou had become accustomed to seeing, he saw caring and gentle grey. Kai pulled Gou closer, mumbling something of an apology into his unruly hair. A knock at the front door drew Foma out of hiding but Spencer got to it first, finding himself face to face with two familiar bluenettes. "Master, who is it?" "Two very old friends." Foma's blue eyes were wide with shock when Azret and Tasya were granted entrance into the building. He wanted to rush down the stairs and embrace them but at the same time he felt bitter inside, acting on the latter and vanishing from sight. Azret had grown in height and looks. Gone was the skittish boy Spencer and Kai once held. Now he stood tall and strong, traces of a moustache on his top lip. And Tasya rivalled Maygan in beauty. Her hair almost touched the floor if it wasn't tied into a high ponytail. "Gods look at you two. You've grown." Azret smiled, noticing Kesh in the far corner. "Still here is he?" "Now, Azret, don't be like that. You know Kesh has barriers." "That's beside the point. We were taken away so why can't he be the same?" Spencer heaved a sigh, knowing Azret was not going to drop the matter quickly. "Kesh hasn't moved on because Kai and I took the jump and adopted him ourselves. We knew other people would have a hard time getting through to him if he was taken in by another family. Besides, aren't you all happy? You could've fought to stay here, like Foma had done."

Azret turned his face away, knowing Spencer was right. Tasya wasn't so hasty in her judgement, her eyes fixed to where Foma had stood. "He still…hasn't forgiven us…has he Spencer?" "Not a week ago, Foma said he was over you yet he can't face you. Always trying to act tough, that one. How are Igori, Maere and Misia?" "We don't see much of them these days. Busy with work I hear. To our knowledge, Igori had plans to visit some time this week." "And have you and Azret found work?" Tasya shook her head and Spencer figured that's why the siblings had suddenly shown up. He would've said something had Kai not flown forward to embrace Azret and Tasya. "Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we've been about you?!" "We're sorry Ms. Kai. Really we are. But our adoptive parents forbade us to come back after our last visit. Said the place was distracting us from our studies." Rüshi grabbed the twins' attention by crying for mama. Since Kai had accepted Gou, she was allowed to hold her daughter. Tasya's eyes were like saucers. "Ohh she's so beautiful! When was she born?" "About half a week ago. Keeps us on our toes she does." "She looks just like her daddy." Spencer decided to nip the issue in the bud while he had chance. "I guess you want to come back and work here then?" Tasya became nervous immediately and Spencer understood. Employing the twins would surely cause some tension with Foma. "In truth, I've always wanted to come back. This is our real home, after all. I know we left on sour terms but there's nowhere else for us. We have good grades and qualifications but people blatantly refuse to hire us. We don't know why." Seeing his sister upset brought Azret's caring side forward as he embraced her. "I know why people won't hire us. It's because of who our birth parents are. I did some research a little while ago out of curiosity and anger. Turns out they tossed us out because the money they got from selling drugs wasn't enough to feed four mouths. And people think we're the same regardless that we were adopted and raised by respectful folk. We'll work hard, harder than anybody else just to prove that we're nothing like our real parents."

Kai and Spencer didn't know what to do. Yes they wanted to take the twins back, but what would Foma think? He'd spent seven years resenting his friends for abandoning him and the people who rescued them. "Well Kai, it's your call. You know I'm not good at this kinda thing." "I'm worried about Foma. He won't take it lightly." Damn right I won't!" Kai almost hit the roof in fright, turning to face the uppermost balcony. Foma had a fire in his eyes she'd never seen before. With no regards for his own safety, Foma leapt over the edge and landed with quite a bang. "Why should we let them back? They turned their backs on us seven years ago! Only coming home when the rest of the world doesn't want them!" "Foma…" "So now you want to say you're sorry? Too bad. Sorry isn't going undo what you all did! I suppose you've been very happy with your new families, sparing the old one no thought!" "Foma that's enough!" Apparently Foma knew it wasn't wise to cross Kai when she was angry, backing away out of fear. "You're getting it all wrong. They're not the only ones to blame. We should've fought to keep them. If you're going to blame anybody, blame us. It's our weakness that stopped your friends…your family from staying here where they belonged. We'd hoped adopting you would atone for our wrongs but it didn't. We only felt worse, knowing if we'd only fought back, you'd all still be together and none of this would've happened." Foma fell to his knees now, emotionally exhausted. Despite his wounds, Kesh moved to comfort his adoptive brother. In Azret's eyes, he and the others had been replaced by Kesh. Nobody expected Azret to be dragged out of the room by Kesh and slammed into the kitchen side. "The hell is your problem blondie?! Touch me again and I'll see you stuck to your beloved chair permanently!" Fearing Kesh might be in some danger, Aster headed into the kitchen cracking his pale knuckles. He then proceeded to give Azret a painful right hook across the face. "Touch him and I'll cut you down where you stand. I know what Kesh's problem is. Your attitude. Foma hasn't replaced you in the slightest. Yes he's angry. Foma has every damned right to be pissed at you. Couldn't you see he was also glad to look at you again after so many years? Inside, Foma's fighting with himself. He doesn't know whether to forgive or forget his closest friends."

Hearing Aster talking down to Azret gave a lot of people a surprise, Maygan especially. Kesh and Foma were still strangers to him yet he was ready to defend them. While her brother was being dealt with, Tasya tried once more to get through to Foma, cupping his face in her delicate hands. "You've been angry with us for so long you can't stand it anymore, can you? We really are sorry, Foma. And I know no amount of apologising can fix the damage we've done. But we want to make up for those years we've been gone. All of us have changed so much but one thing about me hasn't gone anywhere. You were more than just a brother to me, Foma. I wanted to stay with you above all else. Back then I was just too scared to admit it, even to myself. Believe it or not but I keep a picture of us beside my bed so that when I go to sleep, I can always see you before my eyes close." "Tasya. I'm such a fool. I should've known you'd never forget where you truly belonged. But I was so angry. Not at you…but at myself for not being strong when you all needed me to be. I could've stopped them. For years I wanted, no prayed for you all to come home. Eventually I gave up, thinking my prayers went unheard. Yet here you are again. I guess in some ways I haven't changed either. The only difference is, I was too terrified to tell your brother I had feelings for you." Kesh appeared at the kitchen door, dragging Azret by the collar of his shirt in time to witness Foma putting all his hatred aside to embrace Tasya. As predicted, Azret made an attempt to break free so he could punch Foma but Kesh's grip was firm. Spencer and Kai were proud of Foma for overcoming his rage. "Then it's settled. You can work here so long as those parents of yours keep their mouths shut." Pulling away from Foma, Tasya leapt onto Spencer, almost toppling him over. "I'll take that as a thank you. Well Azret. Looks like you're going to have to learn to get along with Kesh from now on if you're going to work here. He won't bite if you don't." Azret gave a very audible growl, earning him a punt on the head from Aster. Tasya couldn't help but giggle at the look of annoyance on Azret's face, feeling as if they'd never left the safety of their one true home.

It was almost time for Tala and co to go home. They had at least two more days at the base. Aster had decided to stay behind, explaining to Maygan that he had a desire to help Kesh and would come home once the blonde was standing tall on his own. Heather and Kesh were closer than ever, hardly apart during the day. Everyone even had their own favourites out of the orphaned/abused children. For Maygan, it was a little boy with blackish red hair and green eyes. Over the days, Kesh had been spoiled. True to his word, Spencer bought a computer for him and had Ian teach the blonde how to use it while the girls and Aster had taken Kesh shopping for some new clothes. Seeing Kesh with company kept the gang at bay. The shopping trip served to strengthen Kesh's bond with Heather but his heart was heavy. He knew she'd have to leave eventually. With only two days left, Kesh wanted to spend as much time with Heather as possible. They had been given the all clear to spend the day outside, but only if Foma and Aster went along too. Wanting his brother to be safe, Foma devised a plan to have the gang caught red handed. That meant Kesh would have to stay put and not run. The quartet had taken a break from walking around to have a bite to eat. Foma knew Kesh was being watched, signalling for Aster and Heather to follow him. To the gang nothing seemed out of place, watching the trio leave their sight. They moved over to the table where Kesh sat once the coast was clear. "Coming out of your shell are we Kesh? That's rather bold of your friends to leave you on your own. Do they know you're nothing but a snivelling coward?" The boy in charge grabbed Kesh fiercely by the collar of his coat when the blonde stood to leave. But there was no fear in his crimson eyes. "Trying to act brave won't save you, Kesh. C'mon boys, let's teach pretty boy here a valuable lesson." The boy raised his fist but a smug smile on Kesh's face made him pause. "What are you smiling at punk? Or does it please you to be beaten up?" In response Kesh pointed behind the gang. Turning around, they saw Aster, Heather and Foma with several police officers. In seconds the gang was running for the hills, the police right behind them. With the threat gone, Kesh allowed his nerves to show.

Upon returning to the base some hours later, Kai and Spencer were informed that the gang responsible for hassling Kesh was now behind bars for multiple charges of assault. He could freely go outside until the gang was released. In the early evening Maygan was left alone in the sitting room while the adults were somewhere quiet to talk. Kesh had retreated to his room with Heather while Aster got more acquainted with Foma. The kids had gone off to play with those looked after at the base. Just as Maygan sighed, her favourite little boy came running, his arms spread wide. "Maygan!" "Dmitri? Oomph! Take it easy kiddo. Otherwise you'll leave me with some bruises." "I don't want you to leave. Why can't you stay here?" "I have to go home Dmitri. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to stay here with you and all the other children but I have to study. I'm almost done with university so once my course is finished, I'll come back and see you I promise." Maygan knew she'd have to hold true to her promise. Dmitri was a sensitive boy and easily wounded. Ray was the first to return to the sitting room, finding Maygan and Dmitri cuddling. She knew it'd be hard for Maygan to leave. "Don't get too comfy, dear. Otherwise you'll never come home." "Ray. I know I shouldn't get attached to the kids but I can't help it. Why couldn't I be just a little older?" Looking at the clock Maygan noticed it was time for Dmitri to go to bed. Ray said nothing as Maygan scooped the boy into her arms and went upstairs. The others came into view with the duo gone. Spencer wasn't blind to Ray's worry. He knew Maygan had strong maternal feelings for Dmitri. All the other youngsters were tucked into bed so the adults could have some peace. Heather spent her evening with Kesh. Most of their time was spent cuddling up on the bed but close to 9pm, Heather decided to take the plunge, cupping Kesh's pale face in her hands. His crimson eyes were questioning Heather's actions until she kissed him softly. Kesh wasn't sure how to react but instinct told him to return the affection and that's exactly what he did, reaching out to touch Heather's cheek. Heather could feel Kesh's excitement through his trousers, wagging a finger at him. "Not yet. Give it time."

* * *

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. There you'll meet three prior mentioned characters in the prequel's final chapter


End file.
